<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inspecting the Feral Goods by RankstrailOfDagliar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454633">Inspecting the Feral Goods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankstrailOfDagliar/pseuds/RankstrailOfDagliar'>RankstrailOfDagliar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pleasures of the Flesh [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, everyone is horny always, excuse poor tagging, first fic, no beta we die like women, not as dark as it sounds, tags updated as it goes, universe where slavery and rape is normal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankstrailOfDagliar/pseuds/RankstrailOfDagliar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistress inspects her new slave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pleasures of the Flesh [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inspecting the Feral Goods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They really got her. Sira couldn't believe it.</p><p><br/>
But now, as the woman was in front of her, kneeling on the hard stone floor, she was absolutely sure that this was indeed Janica Dechatnur, infamous leader of the Betach Ca'han. Her whole being practically radiated defiance, she was without doubt no natural submissive. Her hands were tied behind her back in a simple manner, wrists and ellbows bound together. She was gagged with a standard gag, a wooden ball with two slim bands to either side, secured behind her head.</p><p>The Leader still wore her clothes, albeit a bit torn, they grazed the thin line between practical and revealing her wild beauty. The rest of her body bore no bindings, but the numerous fresh bruises and dirt on her clothes were a testament to how long it must have taken to make her understand that a brute with a club behind her meant she better stay on the floor.</p><p>Her glistening eyes, daring anyone to touch her, were diminished by the few streaks of cum on her battered face, but apart from that, she seemed untouched. Which was quite unusual, Janica obviously valued the wild customs, and they had every right to use her after overpowering her.</p><p>They really must have thought Sira would pay a prize high enough for the Ca'han to make it worth it.</p><p><br/>
Oh and how right they were.</p><p>Who could say they owned Janica Dechatnur?</p><p>It would be very hard to hold her, and she wasn't foolish enough to think she could tame her, but maybe a certain amount of training might be achieved through pure force and punishment. Sira felt almost giddy at all the possibilities this situation offered.</p><p><br/>
She lifted her gaze from the captured woman and approached what looked like the leader of this operation. A middle-aged feline whose gender she was unsure of.</p><p><br/>
"How much?", she inquired.<br/>
"Two pounds of gold.", the feline responded with a hard look.</p><p><br/>
Sira almost burst out laughing, apparently the had no idea how valuable their prisoner could be. Still, if there was more profit to be made by bargaining a better deal, she was definitely in for it.</p><p><br/>
She furrowed her brows and stated calmly: "Two pounds is far too much for this ragged thing. Look at her, her demeanor, she is completely untrained. I have no chance of selling her as a slave without investing tons of work, time and money."<br/>
The feline's eyes widened: "But she is the leader of the Betach Ca'han! I am sure she is worth at least two pounds!"<br/>
Sira smiled softly: "My dear, do you think her past matteres as a slave? What matters is her training. And if she were to be trained, it would be very, very costly. If you wanna train her and then sell her at a better prize, go ahead."</p><p><br/>
The feline seemed confused, but tried desperately to hide it and appear determined. How such a thick head had managed to capture Janica Dechatnur would remain a mystery to Sira.</p><p><br/>
She hooked her left arm around the hunter's shoulders and said: "You know what, I understand that capturing her must have been quite the trouble. If you were to go to any other buyer, you might get thrown out for demanding two pounds, but I understand your reasoning. I am sure you must be tired from the long hunt, and the courtesy whores I keep are pleasant but plain. I can see your followers thirsting for some real treat. So, what do you say to this offer: I give you one and a half pounds of gold, and as a sign of my goodwill you will get to stay here for this night, and enjoy my fancy slaves, the ones who are to be sold to Lords and Ladies."</p><p><br/>
She could almost feel the feline's cock rise at the thought of getting to spend the night with some fine slaves, Sira's halls had indeed quite some reputation and as everyone knew, you never offered your better slaves as courtesy. The whores who roamed around the guests, servicing if asked, were neat, they did what they should, but they weren't special in any way. But the slaves that were trained in her halls to be sold later... Those were of far finer class, and the hunter knew that.</p><p><br/>
It took no further debating until the feline had one and a half pounds of gold in her claws and was on the way to the back rooms with her company, following one of Sira's assistants.</p><p><br/>
Now she was alone with the Ca'han. She still took in her surroundings with glistening eyes, no doubt memorizing every exit and wall for an eventual escape. Which she would soon learn, there would be none.</p><p><br/>
"Coran?", Sira shouted. The broadly built oxen chimare arrived within seconds. He was once on the path to become a gelded stallion, but Sira saw his potential and he was now a trusted assistant, him and his crew handling the rough stuff that was almost always necessary until a slave knew their place.<br/>
"Yes, Madam?"<br/>
"Bring this prisoner to one of the boxes, I want her on display so I can decide what to do with her. Yet untouched, please."<br/>
"It will be done, My'lady."</p><p><br/>
She sighed as they half pulled, half carried the struggling Ca'han away. This would be a lot of work. But before she could endulge in this task, there were other matters to attend to. Running these halls always produced a heap of matters to attend to.</p><p><br/>
------</p><p><br/>
After a few hours of dull organizational work, where she only had time to get off once, she retreated to her quarters. The original plan had been to inspect her newly aquired slave this evening, but work had gotten in the way. Not that it mattered, she chuckled to herself, the woman would still be there tomorrow. After one of her personal slaves washed and serviced her, she fell into bed, where she slept immediately.</p><p><br/>
------</p><p><br/>
Sira woke up the next morning with a feeling of anticipation. She quickly slipped into a practical leather dress. It was one of her favorites, covering her breasts only with a thin black embroidery, so they were still very much visible, but left occupied enough to not be distracting during her daily work. The dress was tight around her waist, and broadened to a knee length skirt, leaving much movement for her legs.</p><p><br/>
She tied up her amber hair to a simple bun, her maid adorning it with a small golden ribbon. She chose simple sandals as shoes, with only the hint of a plateau, and finally set out to inspect her new plaything.</p><p><br/>
Coran accompaigned her to the boxes, where they temporarly kept the new aquirings for the beginning.<br/>
"She was quite a task to get in there.", Coran mumbled. "Stubborn as all hells even though she knows exactly how useless her resistance is. We only left chains around her wrists during the night and when we came to properly display her this morning, she managed to knock out two of my guys before we could properly restrain her."<br/>
Sira sighed. "I see. Untouched, I suppose?"<br/>
"Of course, Madam."</p><p><br/>
They stopped before box number 4, Coran pulling out a small key and unlocking the heavy wooden door.<br/>
There she stood on the wooden floor. She was completely naked, her wrists secured to the ceiling, and her legs forced apart by shackles attached to the floor. A harness engulfed her face, keeping the ball gag in place and restraining her head to a ring in the ceiling.</p><p><br/>
Sira took time to take in the Ca'han. She was relatively tall, in this position with her legs apart still matching Sira's full height. In accordance to her occupation, she was of a strong build. Muscles could clearly be seen through her tanned skin, straining especially in her legs to keep up with the uncomfortable position. Several scars marred her body, testament to a dangerous life. If Sira were to sell her, that would definitely lower the prize.<br/>
If it weren't for the status she had as leader of the most feared and influential syndicates in the area, the Ca'han would probably make a good work mare, if they managed to whip the stubborness out of her. But given who she was, simply making her a work mare would be a waste. No, owning a slave of that caliber was a status symbol Sira planned to exploit.</p><p><br/>
The Mistress slowly walked around the strung up prisoner, followed by the hateful eyes of said prisoner, who was straining against the bonds. The Ca'han seemed to be fully human, maybe her build was a bit too strong, but apart from that, she seemed to have no animalistic features. A human, in addition to that with no cock, to rise to be one of the most powerful people in this land, that was truely remarkable.</p><p><br/>
Dechatnur had quite sizeable breasts, too small for milking, probably, but still far from average. Right now, they were unrestrained, lazingly hanging from her torso, her sturdy nipples peeking from the skin. Sira lightly flicked them, earning her a string of muffled courses. She smiled as the Ca'han tried to strain from her restraints once more and only managed to wiggle her breasts, giving the Mistress quite the show.</p><p><br/>
The prisoner's ass was not as large as Sira would have expected, barely any fat and mostly muscle. Still, as she slapped it with her hand, it wiggled satisfactory. She rounded Dechatnur once more, crouching in front of her. The pussy lips were quite prominent. Sira grabbed them with her fingers, they would pose quite the opportunity to clamp them.</p><p>The Ca'han tried to evade her probing fingers, but the leg restraints effectively kept her in place. The Mistress softly parted her pussy lips and rubbed her clit a few seconds. The reaction came quickly, as the prisoner tore at the leg shackles so hard they dug into her skin. Sira chuckled and reached further back. There was Dechatnur's hole, already wet and slippery.</p><p><br/>
"Already wet, huh? Barely touched your clit. I guess you're quite the whore already, aren't you?"<br/>
She pushed in two fingers and was met with barely any resistance, though the prisoner now trashed around wildly, making it difficult for her to keep her grip.<br/>
"Quite a hungry hole you got there. Well, as a Ca'han you'd obviously be used to loads of fucking. Just now you'll have to get used that you are the one who's gonna be fucked, not the other way 'round."</p><p><br/>
Sira slipped her fingers out, stood back up and wiped them clean on Dechatnur's long silver hair, kept in now messy braids. As she turned around and moved back to the exit, she could practically feel the hateful stare in her back.</p><p><br/>
"You'll stay here for now, until I've decided what to do with you. Though I don't want you to get bored. I guess reminding you of your new place wouldn't do any bad. You're a whore anyway, so I see no reason to not put those qualities to good use."</p><p><br/>
She turned to Coran, who still stood in the doorway. "Be a sweetheart and fetch me a small table. Oh and better get some guys, I don't want her to be too much trouble." Coran nodded and departed.</p><p><br/>
Sira faced the Ca'han once more. "Listen, dear. Janica. I know, you're not used to that name, Lady Dechatnur. But here, as you can probably imagine, your title means nothing. Your position means nothing. And your will means nothing. You will no longer be the leader of the most feared syndicate this land has ever seen. No, you will simply be another slave. Yes, you are a more valuable slave, but still only a slave. You know the Caritii word for slave? It's Mea. Simply mea. You know that language, don't you? It's one of your mother tongues, from what I heard. So, from now on, you will not be Lady Dechatnur, you will not be a Ca'han, your name will simply be mea, the slave. I know you will never turn into a proper pleasure slave, besides, you're too ugly anyway. But I will still not tolerate that kind of behavior you're showing. So I'll make you an offer. You are gonna do what I say. The question is just, how. There are two possibilities. One, you fight and trash and generally make it hard for everyone, mostly youself, because you will be punished. Severely. Option two, you hold still. It'll be over in a breeze and you might even get rewarded. The point is, both options have the same result. You will do as I say. But you can evade punishment if you behave."</p><p><br/>
The cold stare Sira recieved told her exactly how much of what she had just said went into that thick skull. There was no doubt Dechatnur - no, mea - would for now not listen to a single word she said. But the rules had been established, and maybe her prisoner would recall them if the punishments got too much, Sira just had to make sure to make them seem evitable.</p><p><br/>
Coran returned with with two women and a man, all of them muscular, some of his guys. They were carrying a simple table between them.<br/>
"Just put it down here in front of the box.", Sira told them.</p><p><br/>
They set down the table onto the floor, in front of where mea was held.<br/>
"No, a bit further to the wall, so it doesn't stand in the way. - Yeah, like that, perfect."<br/>
Coran looked at her, "I suppose the slave comes on here?".<br/>
"Yes, she should be pretty flexible, I'd like her to be on her back with her legs close to her head."<br/>
"Perfectly exposed."<br/>
"Exactly."</p><p><br/>
Coran turned at his crew, "Well, then let's get this over with.". They approached mea, whose muscles tensed in preparation.</p><p><br/>
"Take care, she's a trained fighter. Carlinca and Merlon, you hold her arms, Jorahn, if the slave is making any wrong move, you use the whip." Jorahn had one of those leather whips with thick but soft cords. Stung like a bitch, but barely left any marks apart from redness. Perfect for misbehaving slaves.</p><p><br/>
The two women took hold of mea's arms, and Coran opened the shackles on her wrists. The second she was free, the clan-leader struck, almost getting free her left arm. But Jorahn was prepared. He struck the whip between the slave's still exposed legs, hard. Her howl was muffled by the gag, and she was left momentarily stunned, giving the brute women enough time to get a proper hold on her arms again.</p><p>Coran kicked mea's legs and they forced her to her knees. With pure force, they wretched her arms behind her back and bound her wrists in a harsh temporary knot, which they tied around her waist with some feet of rope still remaining at her front. Now, Coran opened the leg shackles, and mea immediately drew her legs together, this position on the floor with legs forced apart must have been quite uncomfortable.</p><p>Carlinca and Merlon still held her arms as they pulled mea to her feet. Coran took hold of the rope around her waist and after a blow of Jorahn's whip to her breasts, mea let herself be pulled towards the door.<br/>
Sira stepped aside as they positioned the slave in front of the table, with her back to it.</p><p>Now came the critical part. They had to open her arm bindings again to lay her on the table properly. Coran's crew laid mea down on the table, makeshift with her hands still on her back. Coran simply sat on her legs that hung over the table edge, while Jorahn opened the bindings with his whip ready. They had looped a rope around each of her wrists already, so all Carlinca and Merlon had to do now was pull those ropes, which left barely any room to resist for the slave. She tried nonetheless, but could do nothing as her hands were forced to either side of her, and the end of the rope secured around the table legs.</p><p><br/>
Coran got up from her legs and with the upper torso now taken care of, they had no problem seizing her legs and moving them towards mea's head. It turned out the slave was indeed flexible enough for this position. Coran looped rope around her ankles and they were tied down to either side of her head, secured under the table.</p><p><br/>
They stood back from the small table and Sira could admire their work. Because of the short length of the table, mea's ass from her hips down jut out, leaving her holes perfectly accessible. She could still very much wriggle her lower body, but it wouldn't help her one bit. Sira could see her labia still hiding her pussy, and further back, her tight pink back entrance. After all this trouble, Sira definitely had earned this. She would be the first of use the Ca'han as she was supposed to be used. Nothing more than a fuckhole.</p><p><br/>
She could see the envy in the eyes of Coran's crew as she lifted her long skirt and freed her cock. It was already half-hard, as she couldn't wait to bury it in one of mea's holes. She had seen larger dicks, definitely, but hers was pretty sizeable and she was proud of it. What it lacked in length, it made up with thickness and she wouldn't want it any other way. mea clearly saw what was gonna happen as she started to strain and trash against her bindings, but Coran's crew had done good work and all her attempts were futile.</p><p><br/>
Sira slowly stroked her length as she approached the slave, precum already collecting at the tip of her cock.</p><p><br/>
She locked eyes with her victim as she calmly stated: "My dear mea, now you may understand how this is gonna work. Here, my word is law. It's your only purpose. Obey. If I want to fuck you, I will, and nothing you try will stop me. You are only worth what I say you are, and right now, you are merely a hole for me to enjoy. A sleeve for my cock. Better come to terms with it."</p><p><br/>
The Ca'han was furious. She trashed around, twisting her shoulders so hard Sira feared she might dislocate them. As mea realized this was useless she tried to lift or twist her hips away from the Mistress.</p><p>But Sira was having none of it. She wanted to fuck this slave. With stronger arms than one would think she seized mea's lower body and held her steady. Her cock touched the mea's labia, and with a cautious movement, she parted those lips and positioned herself at the entrance of the slave's pussy.</p><p><br/>
"Wet again, huh? Knew you would make an excellent slave.", she commented. Sira slowly pushed the tip of her cock into that hot and damp hole. mea clenched her pussy, and the Mistress had to hold her hips down harder as she risked slipping out again.</p><p><br/>
"Steady there, little slave. Don't wanna make it easy, do you? Well, then I'll just get to it." And with those words, she abandoned all care and mercilessly pushed all the way in. Her slave roared and pulled at her restraints in a desperate attempt to get away. Sira held her down and for a moment just enjoyed the feeling. mea's trashing made her walls clench around the Mistress' cock, and Sira wondered for a second if that clenching would at some point be enough to drive her over the edge. The slave's pussy was hot and wet. Quite wet actually. What a whore. It felt amazing around Sira's cock.</p><p><br/>
But Sira wasn't here to calmly enjoy. No, she was here to fuck her slave. And that was what she did. She pulled out about halfway just to slam back in. The force of the movement made mea slide back on the table, the gag muffling her gasp. Sira continued at a breakneck speed.</p><p>The friction of her slave's walls, slippery as they were, felt amazing and she felt herself breathing faster as she continued slamming into the tied down woman. Each blow made mea grind over the table, and Sira drunk in the muffled gasps and grunts her slave made as she pounded into her, mea's large breasts bouncing with every slam.</p><p>Steadily, she felt her own orgasm approaching. She picked up the pace once more, her mind now solely focused on her own pleasure. The feeling of the Ca'han's strong thighs under her hands, the hot pussy around her cock, the friction that came with each movement. She panted as she drove herself ever closely to her summit, readjusting her grip on her slave, and slamming into her one final time as she felt hot cum shooting deep into mea's hungry hole. Riding out the orgasm, her cock shot load after twitching load into her slave.</p><p><br/>
Finally, Sira pulled out, heavily panting. Her now limp cock slid out of mea, followed by a small stream of hot white cum. She smiled contentend as she methodically cleaned her member from the cum and wetness of her slave. Said slave was lying there, chest rising and falling, her eyes wild. Sira's cum leaked out from her stretched hole, mixing with her own wetness. It was a beautiful sight.</p><p><br/>
As she was done cleaning and dressing again, she leaned over mea with a broad grin.</p><p><br/>
"Well, now that that's sorted. Hungry hole you got there, if I didn't know better I'd say you'd done this all your life. So wet, already so stretched, practically begging for a cock to fill it. A shame you had the choice who to fuck before. But now everyone gets to enjoy that hole of yours. No more denying someone the chance to fuck this hole."</p><p><br/>
She turned around and approached a small cabinet next to the entrance of the box.</p><p><br/>
"Unfortunately, this cabinet holds only some basic stuff", she said as she looked through the contents, "so we'll have to make due with what we have here. I would love to use a special plug, but for now one of these will do."</p><p>She pulled out a simple but sizeable black plug, closed the cabinet and returned to mea.</p><p><br/>
"As much as I want everyone to enjoy you, certain privileges belong to me. No one will fuck this ass before me, and you've already taken up so much of my time today, you're by far not my only occupation. So, we'll make sure this is made clear."</p><p><br/>
With those words, Sira slid the plug a few times through the mess that was the entrance of mea's pussy. Satisfied with the lubrication, she placed the tip at the entrance of the slaves asshole.</p><p><br/>
"Just a small advice, the less tense you are, the easier it's gonna go in."<br/>
The Ca'han stared at the plug with furrowed brows and spit out a string of courses swallowed by the gag.</p><p><br/>
"Okay then, I warned you.", Sira shrugged and began pushing the plug in.</p><p>As expected, the slave's back entrance was as wet as her pussy, but still, she was totally unprepared. Taking in a plug that size was quite a deal. Sira readjusted her stance and pushed the rubber plug in merciless millimeter by merciless millimeter. mea tried to evade the plug by straining and clenching, but to no avail. Sira smirked as she saw the slave's futile efforts. With a last major effort, the Mistress pushed the last inch of the plug in. mea's outer ring of muscles closed around it, practically swallowing the plug save for the flat outside.</p><p><br/>
Sira could see the slave's discomfort as she tried to wiggle and escape the pressure the plug applied to her walls. But the stretch wouldn't lessen, no matter how much she strained. The plug kept digging into her insides, stretching her hole.</p><p><br/>
Sira stepped back and dusted off her skirt. "Perfect. Now you're properly stuffed, as a slave should be. You can stop straining, the pressure won't ease. It's not supposed to be comfortable. Well, guess we're done here."</p><p><br/>
She turned to Coran. "She will be left here as a fuckhole. Keep the plug and gag in, I don't want her to bite off someone's dick. I encourage everyone to enjoy the wet hole of mea, formerly known as Janica Dechatnur. Spread the word."</p><p><br/>
Coran bowed. "It will be done, Mylady."<br/>
She nodded and left the boxes, leaving behind the once proud chief, now tied up to expose her leaking pussy and stuffed ass.</p><p><br/>
What a great start to the day.</p><p><br/>
----------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and critisism are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>